tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Batucada
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series = 23 |series_no = 23.06 |number = 544 |released = * 22 June 2019 * 9 September 2019 * 10 October 2019 * 21 October 2019 * 29 October 2019 * 18 November 2019 * 27 November 2019 |previous = Heart of Gold |next = Gordon Gets the Giggles }} Batucada is the sixth episode of the twenty-third series. Plot People are getting ready for the carnival and it's music (which is known as Batucada) is heard at the Docks where Thomas and Gabriela are working. Thomas enjoys the music and wishes he could stay to listen, but he has some vehicle parts and iron pellets to deliver. While Thomas is delivering his trucks, his loads begin making a rhythmic noise that Fernando compliments Thomas on and tells him he could do it for the carnival. Thomas soon comes across a batucada band playing their music. Unfortunately, they've missed their train, so Thomas gives them a lift in his brakevan. This makes Thomas feel happy to be really useful and to have the music playing along with him. After Thomas drops the band off, they offer to have him be part of the carnival and start once he comes back around. Thomas soon drops off his trucks and leaves to get to the carnival, but is dismayed that he doesn't have his musical trucks with him and tries to take something else. He then bumps into a tanker and thinks he can use it, but it makes a horrible clanking sound just as he arrives at the carnival. The people don't like the sound of it, and the band leader tells Thomas that they didn't need his musical trucks to kickstart the carnival; they just needed his whistle. This makes Thomas happy to be part of the carnival. Characters * Thomas * Gabriela * Fernando * Cassia * The Batucada Players * The Teacher Locations * Brazil ** Guanabara Bay ** The Brazilian Station ** The Brazilian Goods Yard ** Rio de Janeiro Voice cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Gabriel Porras as Fernando * Francisco Labbe as a Batucada Player * Federico Trujillo as a Batucada Player and a Workman US * Joseph May as Thomas * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Gabriel Porras as Fernando * Francisco Labbe as a Batucada Player * Federico Trujillo as a Batucada Player and a Workman Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the twenty-third series. * During Thomas' fantasy, he plays a variation of Set Friendship in Motion. * This is the first time a one-word title has been used for an episode since the eighth series episode Halloween. * Federico Trujillo joins the cast. * This episode marks Fernando's first appearance in an episode and his only speaking role in the twenty-third series. * Amongst the parts on Thomas' flatbed are some of Theo's cogs and one of Gordon's cylinders painted grey. In Other Languages External Links *http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/thomas-and-friends/listings/ es:Batucada Category:Episodes Category:Series 23 episodes